This invention relates to multipolar synchronous motors of the heteropolar type with completely or partly wound projecting stator poles and a permanent magnet rotor.
Many examples of motors of this type exist. However, these have various disadvantages, particularly in matters such as structural size, weight, power-weight ratio, and manufacturing costs.
The invention will best be understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof, when read in light of the accompanying drawings. The various features characterizing the invention are pointed out in the claims forming a part of this application.